Skeleton family
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Pleins de petits drabbles centrés sur Sans et Papyrus, parfois qui se suivent, parfois qui se suivent pas ;)


-J'ai.. J'ai réussi..? s'étonna Gaster en observant le petit tas d'os devant lui. J'ai vraiment réussi?

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le petit squelette lâcha un gémissement strident en s'agitant sur la table d'opération.

-Par les dieux.. J'ai réussi! cria le scientifique, ahuri.

Le volume sonore qu'il employa dut surprendre le bébé, puisqu'un instant plus tard, ce dernier hurlait en se débattant de plus belle, ses petits os émettant des cliquetis à tout va.

Gaster se tut aussitôt et fixa l'enfant devant lui, réalisant soudain qu'il se trouvait face à un nouveau problème.

Comment calme-t-on un bébé qui pleure?

-Majesté! J'ai besoin d'aide au labo!

-Dr Gaster? Tout va bien?

-Non! J'ai beau tout tenter il ne veut pas se calmer!

-Qui ça? Docteur que se passe-t-il?

-J'ai.. J'ai créé un bébé squelette mais.. Il n'arrête pas de pleurer!

-Un _QUOI_?!

-Je sais, c'est inattendu, cette expérience était juste une blague pour moi mais... Par pitié majesté comment fait-on taire un bébé?! Je ne peux pas travailler dans ses conditions!

-Je.. Très bien, j'arrive, surtout laissez l'enfant où vous l'avez posé, n'y touchez pas!

Sur ce, le monstre caprin raccrocha et sortit des jardins en trombe.

Gaster était un excellent scientifique, de ce côté il n'y avait aucun souci, mais il était terriblement maladroit dès qu'il s'agissait d'interagir avec autrui, et Asgore craignait qu'il ne blesse accidentellement le bébé.. Le bébé.

Le roi s'arrêta devant sa chambre, perplexe.

Gaster avait un bébé.

Un profond élan de joie envahit le souverain alors qu'il réalisait ce que cela signifiait. Encore un enfant!!

Tous au royaume savaient à quel point leur dirigeant était gaga des enfants, en témoignaient leurs deux jeunes princes que leur père couvrait de cadeaux, de câlins et de bisous dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Alors là, que l'un de ses plus proches amis -il considérait Gaster comme tel malgré les dires du savant- ait un enfant le rendait tout chose.

Mais en se rappelant ce pourquoi Gaster l'avait appelé au départ, le roi se remit en branle et se dépêcha de saisir le maximum d'affaires pour bébé qu'il conservait précieusement.

Puis il attrapa Asriel et Chara et les embarqua sans même leur expliquer. Il eut à peine leur temps de leur crier qu'ils allaient avoir une super surprise avant de quitter le palais.

Les gardes le laissèrent aller sans se poser de questions. La famille royale était très indépendante, et personne ne ferait jamais de mal à un monstre aussi apprécié qu'Asgore. Ils n'avaient donc pas à s'en faire. En réalité, s'ils avaient été embauchés, c'était surtout pour donner de l'emploi à un maximum de monde, ils n'étaient absolument pas utiles.

Sans perdre une minute, le roi utilisa les raccourcis créés entre le labo et le palais et fila au sous-sol, pressé de découvrir le bébé promis.

Qui était visiblement encore bien en forme, s'il en jugeait les hurlements qu'il entendait depuis le bout du couloir.

-Papa..? demanda Asriel, tremblant déjà de peur.

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien! assura le roi avant d'entrer dans la salle de recherches de Gaster.

Ce dernier était recroquevillé dans un coin de sa salle, masse noire informe recouverte d'ombres. Asgore le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il cherchait désespérément une solution à son problème.

-Gaster! appela joyeusement le caprin.

Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna vers lui, révélant alors qu'il tenait l'origine des cris dans ses bras.

-Désolé je.. Je sais que vous m'avez dit de ne pas le toucher mais il... Je...

Le savant claqua plusieurs fois des mâchoires, cherchant ses mots.

-Allons allons! Ce n'est pas grave! Montre moi le nouveau petit Gaster!

Le savant hésita visiblement avant de finalement céder, et il s'approcha de son roi.

A côté de lui, Asriel chouinait de terreur et Chara tendait le cou pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Quand Gaster abaissa le lange qui masquait le visage de l'enfant, Asgore sentit son cœur fondre dans sa poitrine.

L'enfant était adorable.

Il avait un petit visage tout rond, une minuscule cavité nasale le décorant, deux grands yeux noirs ponctués de petites pupilles blanches, ses os étaient d'un blanc lisse et éclatant, sans aucune imperfection.

Sous le drap, le roi devina une âme d'un beau bleu turquoise qui battait follement dans la cage thoracique du petit squelette.

-Il... Il est...

-Hideux, comme tous les squelettes, compléta Gaster à sa place.

Cela lui valut une pichenette sur le front et il releva des yeux indignés vers son roi.

-Mais non! Il est adorable idiot! le rabroua gentiment Asgore avant de poser un doigt sur la joue du bébé.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment touché Gaster, juste de vagues contacts très brefs, et son expérience en matière de squelette se limitait à ça.

Alors, quand il sentit l'os sous son doigt, il fut très surpris de la chaleur qui en irradiait. Le bébé était chaud, et doux.

-Alors ça...

-Notre magie nous permet de chauffer nos os à volonté, expliqua Gaster au dessus des cris perçants du nourrisson. Vous avez une solution à ça?! finit par souffler le savant.

-Je.. Oui désolé! Tu sais, il a sûrement juste faim! remarqua Asgore avant d'aller chercher un biberon et du lait.

Puis il s'arrêta, regardant le liquide blanc d'un œil torve.

-Hm... Gaster? Comment vous faites pour manger?

-Mettez lui juste le biberon dans la bouche, son instinct fera le reste! gémit Gaster en réchauffant le lait par magie.

Asgore obtempéra, toujours perplexe, et posa la tétine contre les dents du bébé squelette.

Ce dernier ouvrit immédiatement la bouche et mordit le caoutchouc.

Le roi se figea en apercevant quelque chose de bleu à travers les petites dents du squelette.

-Que..?

-Je vous l'avais dit. Les squelettes ont la capacité de se créer un corps. Quand on veut manger, on se créé une langue. C'est elle qui absorbe tous les nutriments et les aliments que nous ingérons.

-C'est.. Spécial. Et fascinant. Il faut vraiment que je me renseigne sur votre espèce. Surtout si tu commences à la recréer.

-Papa!! C'était quoi la surprise! les invectiva soudain Chara en tirant sur la manche de son père, visiblement furieux d'être ainsi oublié.

-Ah, désolé, tiens regarde, sourit la chèvre en faisant signe à Gaster.

Ce dernier obéit et se pencha suffisamment pour que les deux petits princes puissent voir le bébé.

Les deux enfants tendirent le cou avec avidité et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant le petit squelette.

-C'est à ça que ça ressemble un enfant monstre? demanda Chara.

-Eeeeh oui! En tout cas un squelette, sourit Asgore. Il est mignon non?

-Trop chou!! confirma Asriel, dont la voix partit dans un bêlement extatique sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-J'avoue, c'est plutôt mignon. Mais moins qu'Azy, ronronna l'humain, se régalant de la rougeur qui teinta aussitôt la fourrure immaculée de son frère.

De son côté, le bébé mâchouillait la tétine de son biberon avec intérêt. Un peu de lait coula le long de ses dents, qu'Asgore essuya du bout du pouce. Plus de cris, juste les bruits de succion que produisait l'enfant.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'en occuper, avoua soudain le savant. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin. Pour moi, ça allait rater dès le début.

-Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura gentiment Asgore. Je vais t'épauler. C'est toujours dur au début, mais tu verras, les enfants sont des sources de bonheur infinie. Et puis, s'il est comme toi, ton fils sera forcément génial.

Le grand squelette réagit à peine au compliment, trop occupé par le début de la phrase du souverain.

Son fils.

_Son_ fils.

Il venait tout juste de le réaliser. Jusque là, il n'avait vu en cet assemblage d'os qu'un sujet d'expérience, ou au maximum un bébé, sans pourtant s'apparenter à la créature frémissante qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

-Gaster? Tout va bien? demanda Asgore, s'inquiétant un peu du silence de son ami.

-Je.. N'avais pas encore remarqué.

-Quoi donc?

-Que c'était mon fils.

-Voyons Gaster! Tu lui as donné la vie, bien sûr que c'est ton fils!

L'âme du scientifique se serra dans sa cage thoracique et il fronça les sourcils en sentant quelque chose de chaud sur ses joues.

-Tu pleures? questionna doucement le souverain en passant un doigt sous les yeux du squelette.

Quelques perles violettes s'y accrochèrent, et disparurent dès qu'il eut enlevé sa main et coupé le contact avec leur créateur.

-Ça fait bizarre.. Me dire que.. Après toutes ces années... J'ai.. Une _famille_...

La grande chèvre sourit et glissa soudain un bras autour de son compagnon pour le caler contre lui.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un long moment, se contentant d'observer leurs enfants avec une forme d'adoration propre aux parents.

Le bébé de Gaster, qui commençait à dodeliner de la tête dans ses mains, son biberon à peine tenu par ses petits doigts blancs, Chara, le petit humain que tous deux avaient appris à aimer après les années, Asriel, l'enfant béni d'Asgore, avec ses grands yeux verts remplis de douceur et de naïveté... Parfaits. Ils étaient tous les trois parfaits, à leur manière.

Gaster baissa les yeux vers son enfant, son fils, ce tout petit être qu'il avait entièrement créé à partir de son âme, et sentit une soudaine vague d'amour l'étreindre. Il ne pût cependant pas mettre un nom sur ce sentiment, ne l'ayant jamais éprouvé auparavant pour quiconque, à part peut-être pour Asgore, qui sait.

Mais il n'en eut pas peur, parce qu'il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il était de taille à affronter la parentalité.

Et le bébé, enfoui dans son manteau qui ronflait maintenant doucement, lui faisait déjà entièrement confiance. Et il refusait de le décevoir.

-Bienvenue dans l'Underground petit Sans, murmura le scientifique en déposant un baiser sur le front de son fils.


End file.
